Operation: Amazing Grace
by ShadowHedgehog1359
Summary: Sonic's new mission brings in another mystery of questions. When will Sonic get the full story? Was Hybrid's theories of Sonic's past wrong, too? (Book after Moonlight Shadows)
1. Chapter 1

"BREAKING NEWS! the president has been kidnapped by a group of terrorists and has been put in a 200-foot tower on the MOON! Now to sports with Shelly." -TV turns off-

"What the heck? The president captured? The moon? FFI is so gonna hire me for this job." I predicted.

RING, RING!

"I'll take the job!" I said. "Um, sir, this is Pizza Hut, your order's ready.

**1 hour of pizza later...**

RING, RING!

"This is FFI and-"

"I'll take the job!" I said. "Meet you at headquarters," the FFI director said.

**later at FFI...**

"...the terrorist made a rocket that you can take to go to the moon. It's in South America, in a jungle. Go find it and save the president." Silver told me all my instructions." We'll deploy you as close as we can. Since they have missiles and guards, that's why you might have to run a little. Don't get caught." Silver warned.

Later that night, I was deployed. Silver called me on a cell phone implanted in my ear."Sonic! This phone really works, right? Anyway, this operation is called 'Operation : Amazing Grace.' You know, because you're the amazing grace saving him. Up ahead is an agent that can pilot the rocket." Silver said.

"Alright, commencing the operation." I said. I started running forward to the base. Around 30 yards before I arrived to the base, I crashed right into this woman. She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she saw me, she just stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Well, it's just that you-" she started. I gave her that you're-pretty-looney look for a minute. "You don't recognize me?" She asked.

"Do I...know you?" I asked, doubtful that I know her.

"It's me, Grace, your mother!" She said.

"MOM?!" I exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

"But you're dead! Winter and Hybrid told me that!" I was shocked to see my mom after she's claimed to be dead.

"Said that about your father too, huh? Well, they're wrong." Grace said.

"You're evil,too! Trying to destroy the world, huh?" I said charging at her. Big mistake. She grabbed my fist, flipped me, and smashed me in the floor.

"Look, your father hypnotized me to do the 'Moonlight Shadows', alright? I wouldn't lie to you."

"Fine, I'll trust you for for now. But trust me, lie and you won't be living long." I threatened.

**10 minutes later...**

****We made a campsite to talk to each other. I decided to ask her a question only my mother would know.

"WHAT'S MY FAVORITE FOOD?!" I yelled at her.

She seemed a little frightened when I said that, then she thought about it a little. "Chili Dogs," she said. I sighed, and said she was correct. I asked her if she was the agent I was looking for. She said yes. But, she didn't know who kidnapped the president. We put out the fire and went towards the base.

"AMBUSH!" She yelled upon seeing three soldiers hiding in the trees. She took out a small dagger."I got this," she said. Grace jumped into a tree. I hid behind a box. She grabbed one of the soldiers, and pulled him into the tree. Then, she grabbed another and threw him into the pile of boxes I was hiding behind. Grace snuck up behind the third one, and stabbed him. Pretty brutal if you ask me. Good thing I didn't see ALL the details of her stealth kills.

We walked up to the rocket after checking the soldiers pulses."Rocket Dominate. Fastest rocket ever minutes, and we're on the moon." Grace said.

After preparations, we launched.

**2 minutes later...**

Dominate had plenty of suits, oxygen tanks and helmets for us to use. Grace spotted the base and started walking."Mom, what was dad like?" I asked.

"Ah! I have a picture of him from our wedding!" Grace responded.

She showed me the picture. Grace was in a wedding dress, and dad was in a tuxedo. He had black fur, I guess that's why Hybrid and the trio had black fur.

"His name is Racer X. At least, that's his nick-name. He got his name from his time in the army when he always sped right into battle. The X came from his uniform symbol. His real name is Marty the Hedgehog." Grace said.

"Grace and Marty the Hedgehogs, huh?" I said, thinking of Back to the Future.

"Where is dad then?" I asked.

"Sigh...I don't know" she said. "I gotta go on a special mission, he said. X left, and that was it..." Grace said.

"Oh..." I said, trying to stop the conversation.

**meanwhile...**

**"**Hehehe...c'mon, come and get me Sonic and Grace. I have a surprise for you...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonic, an ambush is up ahead, be careful" Silver said.

"Got it," I responded. "Mom, there's an ambush up ahead, you ready?"

"Yup," she said.

"Now be extremely care-" POW! I was interrupted by a gunshot from behind me. Grace caught a sleep dart right before it could hit me!

"A a tranquilizer dart? Worst assassin ever!" Grace said.

"Maybe that assassin isn't really trying to kill us...but why put us to sleep?" I asked.

POW! POW! POW! Multiple gunshots were fired. Grace threw three knives, and they chopped the darts in half. I led her over behind a boulder. It got late, and we decided to camp there (Luckily, that was not a mistake). We set up a tent, which unfortunately was only for one person.

"OW! HEY! Stop shoving!"

"HEY!"

"If only you weren't so FAT!"

"AH?! HEY!"

"Your fatness wasn't MY fault!"

"Why did we nail down this tent, when there is NO WIND HERE?!"

"WHAT?!"

We argued most of the night. But then I was curious what she knew about me.

"Mom? If you're still awake, am I really a clone? A clone of Winter?" I asked.

"I don't know...yawn...I forgot... I think there was clones though...of...my...child..." Grace said.

_She's asleep. Guess she doesn't know. Oh well..._I thought to myself.

**the next morning...**

"Alright, time to leave Grace," I said.

We trekked out for a few minutes."Hold on, I saw a scope-flash." I warned.

The soldier very far away on a mountaiseemed to notice we hid behind another boulder, and jumped towards us. He landed 2 feet away from us.

"I'm general Thunder, the boss's right hand man. I am here to capture you, you can't escape." Thunder said. Grace got on front of me and motioned me to move on. I ran straight on ahead while Grace took on Thunder.

I arrived at the base a few minutes later. I spindashed through door locked doors, no time to knock. I entered the elevator and went up to the top floor. Once I got there, I heard a voice.

"Hello, there Sonic. My name is...

RACER X!" He said.

Great...


	4. Chapter 4

X wore a black cape, black boots, a black suit with a white x on it, his fur was black, he had a green stripe on his head, and a black mask. Man, my dad is goth! He opened his mask and stared at me with piercing blue eyes. He smiled sinisterly at me.

"What's the matter, Sonic the Hedgehog?" He asked me. I frowned at him, giving him a cruel stare (I know, I know he's my dad. But he's evil, remember?).

"So, you're my dad?" I asked him.

"You're not my son at all. Winter is. You're just the perfect clone of him." He barked at me."But now my son is dead, AND YOU CAUSED IT!"

"You don't understand! He just wanted to be fre-" I started.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled."I'LL KILL YOU!"

Geez, what's with hedgehogs and their killing these days?

He put on armored gloves which grew sharp claws, and armored boots which did the same. His mask closed and glowed a sick crimson.

He tried to stab me! I quickly jumped back. I kicked him in the chest to push him away from me. He didn't even flinch. As I was in shock of this, he punched me in the face. I tumbled onto the floor. He put his foot on my stomach and held me down.

"Oh I understand. But I vowed revenge. And I'm gonna get." He said literally staring at space. I started to pass out,for I was losing air.

"Passing out already? You killed Winter? He didn't even pass out fighting me for 10 straight minutes! Hybrid lasted 20. You, 10 seconds. Hmhmhmhm, goodnight!

**meanwhile...**

Thunder caught Grace's hand, then kicked her. Grace fainted.

"X, I defeated Grace. I'm bringing her in." Thunder said.

"Nice job, Thunder. Return to base. X out." X said.

"Yes sir," Thunder said.

**later...**

I was put on a revolving panel, and so was Grace. A soldier was typing on a computer. He noticed me, and turned around.

"Ah, you're awake. I will act you some questions, if you don't answer me, I will shock you. Lets begin. Who sent you?" He said. I didn't even get a chance to answer before he zapped me...it's not like I was gonna tell him anyway.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled at me. Then, he zapped me again. That guy is either very impatient, or he really hates me.

"Fine then, be that way. Guards! Take him out of my sight!" He ordered.

I was put in a jail cell. I had to get out and save Grace. I had to be that amazing gra-wait a minute. Amazing GRACE? This feels like some sick joke now. This means she's more amazing than me! Darn it. Anyway, I pretended to faint, the guard heard the thud, and thought I died. He opened the cell. I got up, and back flipped. That uppercutted him, knocking him out. I closed the jail cell on him. Now to save Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran cover to the interrogation room. Grace was gone. She might've been put in a cell. I checked them all. Not there. I thought since her husband is X, he might've taken her to talk...or kill. As I was running to his room, he spoke to me through speakers.

"Do you hear me, Sonic? I'll release the president, but you must come to me. No tricks, and I'll promise to release him safely." X said. He obviously hard a party planned for me when I got there.

**later...**

"Sonic, your president is safe. He will now be sent to earth. I always keep promises." X said. A beam teleported him to earth. To prove it, X turned on a TV report saying the president was back. Guess he wasn't all that bad, keeping his promises. But, then came his share.

"Kill Grace,Sonic." He said. I stared at him, waiting for him to say he was joking. But no. He just looked at me, waiting.

"Perhaps I should explain why I want you to do this task." He said. "Once upon a time, there were 2 was a clone. One was the cloned. The cloned one may die upon battle for freedom. But, that is part of a prophecy. It says one of the parents must die in order to revive the cloned one. Except this time, he will be stronger and better than before. I want to do this for power AND to have my son again. Grace divorced me, so why should I care for her." X explained. He then pushed Grace's panel over to me, and threw a knife to me.

This was not what I was hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

I held the knife above Grace, shivering. Darn that urge to keep promises! Good guys don't have it easy. My mom closed eyes, hoping it to be quick. I held it above her for about 5 seconds. Then, out of nowhere, I screamed and threw the knife at X. He quickly moved his head to the side.

"Guess you need a little help." He said.

X pulled out a gun. Great, not only Shadow used a gun... He came up behind me, put the gun in my hand, and pointed the gun at Grace.

"Only the clone could kill the parent. So pull the trigger, or I'll kill both of you!" He threatened.

I had no choice. I had to be there for the world. To help. Sometimes, we just have to let go...POW! The gun fired, a tear ran down my face, trying to get away from me. I felt like a monster. Taking a life for the good of evil?

Behind us, a small tornado started to form. First, Winter's shoes. Then, the rest of him. He opened his eyes, glowing red this time.

"My son" said X. "You have returned!"

Winter walked up to X, and embraced him. X demanded me executed. But, X would do it by his own hand. He wanted no further harm to his son.

Once again, his claws grew, his boot claws grew, and his mask closed while glowing a sick red.

He threw a few punches at me, near misses. I went in to uppercut, but he grabbed me by the neck. X slammed me into the wall, over and over. After about ten punches, he lifted me up, and threw me on the floor. I couldn't move. My whole body felt like it was shutting down. I tried crawling away, but X stood on my stomach once again.

"So long" he said, raising a hand, ready to claw me apart.

As his hand fell toward me, all of a sudden, somebody caught it.

"SON?!" X said, seeing Winter caught his arm.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to harm my brother any more, father." Winter said.

"WHAT?!" X yelled, obviously in shock.

This wasn't exactly the help I expected, but it'll do!


	7. Chapter 7

"If you want to kill him, you're gonna have to get through me." Winter said.

"Hmph, guess someone needs a lesson!" X said, not realizing he was gonna hurt his son.

X grabbed Winter and threw him. Winter caught on a pole and swung off it, and clung to the roof.

"You are gonna have to think of new tricks father, recycling old ones on me won't work on me anymore!" Winter challenged.

He swung off the roof, tackling X to the ground. Winter back flipped off X, seeming pretty calm and collected.X charged at Winter, only to be greeted by a fist in the mask. This cracked his mask, and broke it. Guess he did become more powerful.

They kicked each other, and threw more punches at each other. Both of them tried to push each other to the limits.

Now THIS is a father-son fight!

Winter let out a battle cry, covering him in a green aura. Winter lunged at X, and that broke him through a wall. More punches and more kicks. More head butts and everything. Finally, Winter beat him. X fell unconscious. What he didn't know, was that once the remaining parent was beaten, the other parent is revived. Grace took X to the escape pod, and Winter and I foot in after her. We safely returned to earth, and put X in jail. Grace took a vacation, and so did I. Winter crashed at my place, for he had nowhere to go. We were all happy.

THE END


	8. Epilogue

It was strange, mom told us dad was hynotized by somebody. We don't know who yet, though. Other cases have been reported the same way. Winter thinks he knows a hedgehog who could be doing it. Before I could ask who, he left without a word...

**Winter's POV**

****I went over to the dark alley. There was phone. It was midnight, so no one should see or hear me. I checked a couple times for Sonic. He wasn't following me. Good. I put in a coin, and called.

"This is Winter. Yes, I'm alive. Luckily, father did as we planned. Fathers defeated, and Grace has taken a vacation to Hawaii. Why did I help Sonic? Pity, I guess. He IS my brother. Besides, that will be out job later. Sonic is suspecting us. We start out plan tomorrow. I'll meet you at headquarters at 1:00 am. Rest while you can, we'll ambush him. Sure, he is my brother, but you know who is in the future. Remember, Iblis is not the one that made the world go in flames. Nor Solaris. Yeah, we'll be seen as villains, but its for our own good. Stop doing all the crimes we were doing, lets focus on Sonic. But I feel Sonic's growing power. I fear what he will do. Don't tell him who he is. It'll make him depressed, and he won't do what he needs to. If we fail? Well, I will tell him what he needs to do. Well, anyway, I'll give final instructions when I arrive. Goodnight my group." I said

CLICK! CHUNK! I put the phone up.

I walked away, tonight would be an eventful night indeed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	9. Chapter 9

sonics adventure is still not over! Next book is the sinister four! Go read!


End file.
